Status effects
Status effects are the different physiological conditions experienced by the player's character in DayZ. Some statuses have multiple stages; others have only a single stage. Players are informed of their character status via status messages in the bottom left corner of the screen. NOTE FOR EDITORS:brain disease (brain flu) is now caused by cannibalism or eating a dead player and has different symptoms such as laughing or crying from your character so brain disease needs a review. thank you Bleeding There is only one stage of bleeding, but blood loss may differ based on the severity of the wound. Hunger Hunger transitions through three stages: hungry, very hungry and starving. Hungry Very hungry Starving Thirst Thirst transitions through three stages: light dehydration, moderate dehydration and severe dehydration. Light dehydration Moderate dehydration Severe dehydration Pain Pain is a condition caused by moderate or serious injury and characterized by involuntary shaking. Being in pain makes it difficult to aim in first-person. Broken leg A broken leg is a condition caused by serious damage to the legs. Having a broken leg prevents walk or crouching movement and limits the players movement to crawling only. Healing When the player's character is fully fed and watered, they will begin to regenerate blood or health. There are three stages of healing: light regeneration, moderate regeneration and healing. The quickest method of getting to the light regeneration/healing stage is to eat a whole bag of rice, giving a total of 3,740 energy, and to drink from a water source 40 times to gain a total of 4,000 water which also replaces the 1,000 water lost from eating the rice. Light regeneration Moderate regeneration Healing Stuffed Being stuffed is caused by consuming more food or drinks than the character's stomach can contain. There are three stages of being stuffed: stuffed, fully stuffed and vomiting. Stuffed Fully stuffed Vomiting Foot injury A foot injury is caused by walking or running without wearing shoes. Moving over different terrain deals different amounts of damage to the feet as well as the movement speed. Wearing shoes negates some damage at the expense of their condition. There are two stages of foot injury: sore and injured. Sore Injured Unconscious Unconsciousness is caused by either shock or lack of blood. There is only one stage of unconsciousness. Shock is caused by damage to the head, which can be negated by wearing protective headgear like helmets. Food poisoning Food poisoning a potentially life threatening condition that has up to six stages based on the severity. Food poisoning typically occurs by consuming rotten food, but may also occur from consuming the contents of an alcohol tincture. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Stage five Stage six Chemical poisoning Chemical poisoning is comparable to severe food poisoning. There are six stages and a high chance of mortality. Chemical poisoning is typically caused by consuming disinfectant spray and eating poisonous berries (In the latest update, eating poisonous berries causes chemical food poisoning effects, not food poisoning effects.) Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Stage five Stage six Hemolytic reaction A hemolytic reaction is a severe reaction to receiving a blood transfusion of incompatible blood types. Hemolytic reactions are extremely dangerous and have a 100% mortality. There are four stages of increasing severity. Be sure to confirm blood type compatibility before performing a blood transfusion. A saline transfusion is a safer option as there is no risk of incompatibility or side effects. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Infected wound An infected wound has a 15-20% chance of developing when using a leather sewing kit or regular sewing kit to stitch bleeding wounds Infected wounds pose a significant threat to a character's health. An infected wound will go through four stages. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Brain flu Brain flu is a very serious and almost always fatal condition that has a 1% chance of occurring by being hit by a zombie. There are four stages: minor sickness, sickness, fever and terminal. There is currently no known cure and the final stage continues indefinitely until the player dies. It is worth noting that one of the effects is a negative shock value in the two later stages. This seems to no longer be possible to contract. Minor sickness Sickness Fever Terminal Cloth effects Damp Soaking Category:Survival